The last decade has seen rapid growth in the number of mobile devices and their uses. Mobile devices include, but are not limited to, cellular phones, smart phones, tablet computers, and the like. However, as a result of their popularity and functionality, mobile devices have become a burgeoning target for theft. In addition, mobile devices are typically used to store private and/or confidential information. Such mobile devices are typically installed with applications (e.g. emails, etc.) that provide an access to or contain private and/or confidential information. Consequently, mobile devices have become more sensitive and valuable. Thus, security measures are usually required to verify the identity of the user before allowing access to the mobile devices.
Several applications for securing the access to the mobile devices are currently available. Unfortunately, such applications are static by nature and are usually configured to authenticate the user identification based on only one, or in some cases two parameters, i.e., fingerprint, voice recognition or eye scan, and so on. The use of a passcode alone has become a less reliable means to authenticate the user. This is due to a computer hacker's ability to locate, copy, or electronically identify or track the required password, using specialized software programs. Alternative prior art solutions allow verification of the user identity based on implicit inputs entered by a user of the device for the purpose of authentication, which are then verified by the device's operating system. Such inputs include a password, a passcode, or a fingerprint identifier. The passcode may be in a sequence of digits or a geometric shape drawn by the user on the device's display.
Nevertheless, the use of a password or passcode is a less secure means to verify the user identity because a passcode can be tracked, locked, or discovered using malicious software programs, and further, some users simply do not keep their password protected. The use of a fingerprint has also not proven to provide a reliable method to verify a user, as fingerprints can be easily duplicated or simulated to hack to the mobile device.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a solution that overcomes the deficiencies for verifying the user identity for at least providing an access to at least the user's mobile device.